


Chief

by Notsalony



Series: The Chief [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Complete, Dominance, Fingering, Finished, Fucked Unconscious, Gags, M/M, Milking, Multi, Other, Power Play, Sex Toys, Spankings, headcannon, master - Freeform, safe words, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Dean is tricked into a life altering situation that will always alter his life and awaken desires he isn’t even aware he harbors.





	Chief

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for those of you who have seen Supernatural Season 4 Episode 11? - Chris Angel is a Duchebag.... well... that was a gay domination club that the magicians sent Dean to. -smirks- I wonder what happened that made Dean NEVER want to talk about it. I mean he could talk about what happened in Hell but NOT in a gay dom club? -smirks wickedly-
> 
> I think I’ll enter this into Katsuyo’s Valentine’s Day Challenge...
> 
> Challenge 5 - The “I’ll do you” Challenge
> 
> Oh and I don’t own the dialog till safe word. Cuz that was from the show.

“Stand right here... don’t touch anything.” The twenty something bouncer looked Dean up and down and smirked.  ‘Takes all kinds.’ He smirked to himself as he went to lock up.  He knew Chief only handled one client at a time.  And with a closed sign on the door anyone else would know to come back in an hour or three.  He hung the sigh up and turned off the light that lit up their address.   
  


♪♫ _A techno beat begins getting loud and louder as a pair of doors swung open._ ♪♫

  
  
“You are really going to get it tonight big boy.” The man smirked as he spanked his leather whip on his hand.  Dean blinked as he looked him up and down.   
  
“There’s... been a misunderstanding.... I... uh...” He closed his eyes.  “I think I’ve been had.”   
  
“Oh, you ain’t been had... till you’ve been had by the chief.” The chief gave a wicked smirk.  “Oh, and before we get started... what’s your safe word?” Dean started to make a face.   
  
“I think I’m going to be sick.”   
  
“Long safe word but I guess it cuts down on confusion.” Chief smirked.  He snapped his fingers and two tall blond hard bodies came out of the shadows and picked Dean up.  Their chests glistening in the half-light of the hall.  “Bring him.” The Chief smirked as he turned and walked as the two guys frog marched Dean downstairs.   
  
“Where to Chief?”   
  
“Take him to the pleasure dungeon... he looks like he could use some good _hard_ play.”   
  
“Listen there’s been some kind of mistake...” Dean started babbling.   
  
“Yeah... gag him too?” The Chief grinned as Dean’s eyes went wide.  He started cussing profusely as they lead him to a leather and chain filled dungeon.  The men held him as they forced a rather long and thick cock gage down his mouth and throat.  It had a whole down the center so he could breathe, but it put enough pressure on his vocal cords to prevent him from speaking.   
  
“Gagged Chief.”   
  
“Good... Strap his arms.” They nodded and hauled him to the center of the room.  Quickly he was strung up, his arms shackled above him.  “Let’s get a good look at that body....” Dean tried to move only to find his legs had been shackled as well.   
  
“UMPH!” Dean yelled into his bonds.   
  
“Don’t worry big boy... we’re just going to window shop for now.” The Chief put his hand on Dean’s crotch cupping it and smirking.  “The meat’s in a suit boys, strip it.”   
  
“Yes chief.” Both men replied as they began to undo Dean’s suit.  Slowly his jacket was opened, his button down shirt torn open.  All of which was roughly parted before being pulled up to his arms and secured to the arm restraints.   Dean screamed into the gag, as best he could as his captors began to work his belt loose from his pants.  The chief just smiled at him as the belt was pulled out of his slacks and the slacks were pulled down to his knees.  His black boxers came into view and The Chief walked around Dean.   
  
“Very nice....” He reached out and stroked Dean’s cloth covered ass.  “Nice fuckable ass.” The Chief spanked Dean hard, and then stroked his ass over and over again.  “I think I’ll make sure you’re hard before we take these down.” He smirked as he pulled his arm back and began to beat Dean’s covered ass with his little leather whip.  Dean bucked and moaned, as the guy spanking him didn’t let up.  “There we go.” The Chief looked around Dean’s half exposed body at his crotch as it began to tent out.  “Always best to have a nice solid boner before we humiliate you by exposing it to the room.” He leaned in and licked the shell of Dean’s ear as he stroked his ass.  “And boy are you going to get exposed.” He spanked Dean again.   
  
“Now Chief?” One of the blonde men looked at their boss.   
  
“Yes.” He grinned.  They nodded and quickly pulled Deans tented boxers down over his bloated cock.  His hard on now sticking out of his wiry crotch.  “Nice...” He traced the length of Dean’s cock with his whip’s handle.  “Shame you aren’t going to use it.” He smirked as he nibbled on Dean’s ear.  “Cuz your going to be the bottom bitch tonight big boy.”   
  
Dean moaned and tried to move but was having trouble figuring out what the hell he was trying to do.  His mind was telling him to both run away and to stay and enjoy.  He blushed as his ass cheeks were pulled apart and his hole exposed.  Dean jumped as a finger began to toy with his hole.   
  
“Don’t worry, that’s about as soft as I get.” The Chief smirked as he shoved two fingers in to their base into Dean's virgin ass.   
  
“URNG!” Dean screamed out at the violation.   
  
“That’s it boy, scream for daddy.” He began to finger fuck Dean faster and faster, adding a third and then a fourth finger before pulling out.  Dean shocked himself by whimpering at the loss.  But he didn’t have long to wait as something a hell of a lot bigger was thrust into his ass.  Screaming and moaning at the same time he was only vaguely aware of the rather thick vibrator they shoved nearly half way into his ass.   
  
“Which one?” One of the blondes asked from behind Dean.   
  
“That one.” The Chief’s voice sounded wicked and cruel.  “Here comes your pleasure boy.” He spanked down hard with a wooden paddle, the vibrator forcibly fucked into Dean.  Over and over he spanked Dean’s ass right on the vibrator forcing it against his prostate.  Dean was bucking and screaming as he was fucked like this.  The pleasure/pain of it ripping through his system and he started panting harder and harder as he was getting close to orgasm.  Fuck he wanted to cum now, he didn’t care how.  Then the spanking stopped and he whimpered with need.   
  
“Its okay boy, we’re not done yet.” He smirked as he shoved two fingers in under the vibrator.  “We’re going to see how many cocks you can take up this tight hole of yours.” He finger fucked Dean only for a little while before he pulled out and shoved another vibrator into Dean’s ass.  The two of them vibrating against each other and making a stronger vibration in Dean’s ass.  “Get ready boy.” Was his only warning before both vibrators were brutally beaten in and out of his ass by way of the paddle.  Dean’s body lunged and became ridged.  He was going to cum... he was going to cum from being fucked in the ass....   
  
Dean blushed horribly as his face went a darker and darker flush, his body trembling as he screamed out.  He’d not cum in a few days and the force of the orgasm, which hit across the room, ripped through him like barbed wire through flesh.  His eyes began to droop as they kept on spanking the vibrators into his spent ass.  He passed out before they added the third vibrator.   
  
“Give him the shot to keep him hard, then strip him and put him on the sling... going to get a couple more orgasms out of him once we get him in the sling and woke up again...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to start a series....but this story by itself is headcannon for ANY story involving Chief.


End file.
